


Mr. Green, in the Hallway, with a Detective

by SCFrankles



Category: Mой нежно любимый детектив | My Dearly Beloved Detective (1986)
Genre: Shirley Holmes/Jane Watson (unrequited at this stage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Shirley is missing Jane greatly. And so it is only logical not to spend Christmas Day with her.
Relationships: Shirley Holmes & Mr. Green (My Dearly Beloved Detective)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	Mr. Green, in the Hallway, with a Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 11 of [WAdvent](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/tag/comm+event:+wadvent) 2019 at Watson's Woes on DW. Jane Watson only appears "offstage" in this fic but is the subject of Shirley and Mr. Green's conversation.
> 
> * * *

Mr. Green entered the hallway. “Miss Watson telephoned again. She wished to know if you had changed your mind about joining her today for Christmas dinner.”

“I believe you mean ‘Mrs. Summers’.” Shirley already had her hat on. She finished buttoning her coat, and began drawing on her gloves. “And I hope you informed her once again that I have an important prior appointment.”

Mr. Green nodded gravely. “As per your instructions, Miss Holmes.” He continued to wait, as always a perfect picture of stoic, dignified professionalism.

Shirley gave him a quick glance. “You didn’t tell Mrs. Summers I was going to the prison to visit El Torero?”

“I did not, Miss Holmes.” The professionalism did not falter for a moment.

Shirley narrowed her eyes at him though. “You can remove that expression of disapproval, Mr. Green. There is… nothing of romance behind my impulse to visit José.”

“I would never have believed there was, Miss Holmes,” said Mr. Green blandly. 

Shirley hesitated. “It is simply the case, Mr. Green… that I understand him a little. And I pity him.” She looked down and began firmly adjusting her gloves rather more than was strictly necessary. “I know what it is to love someone. And to have no hope of that love being returned but not having the courage to turn away.” 

She paused and sighed. 

“But he is also a warning. Ultimately he behaved badly. He would not accept my lack of interest and my rebuffs and continued to attempt to insert himself into my life.”

She looked up at Mr. Green, her head held high. 

“I refuse to behave badly. I will not intrude myself into Jane’s marriage, waiting and hoping for her to abandon her husband. No, I will detach myself from her for a little while until these feelings fade, and then I will be a good friend to her. And to her husband. Jane is happy and that is an end to it.”

“It may not be.”

Shirley stared, startled. “Your meaning, Mr. Green?”

Mr. Green gazed calmly back at her. “There is the paradox that a marriage can be truly happy and yet… come to a natural end. Mr. and Mrs. Summers are young and in love, and they have some things in common. They share an impulsivity, a sense of daring, a sense of loyalty. However, they are perhaps not well suited as partners for the rest of their lives.”

Shirley laughed a little. “So you are saying I should continue to pine? Continue to torment myself with hope!”

“No, I simply place this information before you as something to bear in mind.” 

Mr. Green continued dignifiedly on. 

“In my youth, a Mr. Brown and I spent five delightful years together before gradually discovering we were better suited as best friends. Now he is contentedly settled with a Mr. Black—”

Shirley raised an eyebrow. “But you are still searching for your Mr. _White?”_

“Perhaps not.” The professional dignity cracked a little and Mr. Green offered a small smile. “Inspector Lester has invited me to share Christmas dinner with him.”

There was a short explosion of laughter from Shirley. “Apparently the good inspector believes the solution to his loneliness can only be found within our modest household!”

She sobered, and stared towards the front door. 

“Well, then, I shall not keep you from your beau, Mr. Green. And I must get to the prison.” 

Without looking back, she headed briskly for the door. 

“I wish you a happy Christmas, Mr. Green!”

“And I wish you… a happy New Year, Miss Holmes.”

Shirley paused at the door. She turned around. 

“Do you think… it might be a happy new year?”

“Well, perhaps not _this_ new year…” Mr. Green gave a solemn nod of sympathy. “But I do believe, Miss Holmes, your happy new year will eventually come.”

“Thank you… Mr. Green.” 

Shirley looked away for a moment, lost in thought. 

Then she straightened her shoulders, and with perfect poise she turned and exited the house, closing the door behind her.


End file.
